The History Between Us
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: Lithuania and Belarus write letters to each other during World War One.


_Dear Belarus,_

The year is 1918. It is my deepest wish for things to remain calm. Then again I don't even think they could be called that. Due to all the eternal conflict. And is some places people are still fighting. Even among each other. I want the world to fall back into peace and silence. I think I've lost where I'm going with this letter.

But honestly I wanted to make sure you were okay. You can choose rather or not to write me back. It's up to you but I would like to see if you are still yourself.

Sincerely Lithuania,

_Dear Lithuania,_

Where do you get off writing to me so freely? Haven't you already lost someone. Precious to you? Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for other things.

And on top of that. Your calling me the wrong name. As of March 25, 1918 My name is now Belarusian People's Republic. I have been occupied by the Germans.

Don't get me wrong. I had no intention of writing you back.

But seeing you make such a blunder as that. Got me really upset. And there's one more thing.

No matter who I'm occupied by. I'm always going to remain myself.

Goodbye.

_Dear Belarus,_

I'm going to continue calling you by this name. I do not care if it upsets you. That's who you are to me. But I heard some good news out of your place. They built 150-300 schools. I know that you think education is important for your people. So when I heard the news. I had to write back. I'm happy for you. I never stated I was writing you freely. In fact my people and I are preparing. Today the Monarch was selected. I feel as though even though. People are looking forward towards the end of World War 1. I however have a really bad feeling. And I can not shake it.

Sincerely Lithuania,

P.S please let's not talk about that.

_Dear Kingdom Of Lithuania,_

I would like to formally apologize for my statement. In my previous letter to you.

But please stop writing me. I am in no condition. To have time to write you back.

I have caught word of something. In the near future my people are afraid. And anxious most of them want to fight. I personally have no intentions on doing that. But of course you know. Our will power is only but so strong.

Goodbye,

_Dear Belarus,_

As I write this to you. The Kingdom of Lithuania is no more. I myself have also heard the rumors. Of a Soviet Invasion in your place. Neither of us have anyway to know if it is true. But if it is then it's less than 1 year away.

I have always cared about you Natalya.

I do even now. I don't want this to happen. Would you please grant me permission to protect you? Or at the very least try. I know my place in this world. I am not a super power. I only have the strength to fight and rebel. To push forward the things I believe in. But I Toris am capable of protecting you Natalya.

Love Lithuania,

_Dear Lithuania,_

It is November 11th this marks the end of World War 1.

And yet I feel little to no relieve. Maybe it's just me being me. As I write this I am currently. Unsure what to say to you about your last letter. Lithuania I do not need protecting. I'm a Nation I can stand on my own two feet. I don't need you. Let this be the last letter I write to you.

Goodbye,

_Dear Belarus,_

Since your last letter. I have been making rounds. With my government officials. Everything has been busy. And I haven't had much time to write back. Especially with the Bolshevik forces around.

I'm sorry if I have disrespected your pride. As a nation by offering my services. But I will not revoke them either. You were always the ever stubborn one. You still are but you know. I love that about you.

I do hope that you will write me back. I don't want to lose touch with you. Maybe I'm being selfish. I can accept that.

Love Lithuania,

_Dear Lithuania,_

Today's date is December 17 1918

No that's wrong your name is Lithuanian Soviet Socialist Republic.

ідыёт Seriously what was all that you were talking about protecting me? You can't even defend yourself! And I..I feel so stupid! Because all this time! I wanted to believe in you. I don't care! I don't give a damn anymore! Don't write to me. Just don't write back anymore.

Bye,

_Dear Belarus,_

Despite being weakened right now. I smile at the letter you have sent me.

That means that I wasn't in effective in my goals.

I know you must feel let down because of the way things are.

And I know you asked me not to write.

But if it was that simple for either of us. We would have stopped writing a long time ago.

I want you to know. I will uphold my word to you.

I will be with you someday. Until then please take care of yourself.

Love Lithuania,

_Dear Belarus,_

How are you holding up?

Today's date is December 26 1918.

I have gotten no letters from you. In quite a bit of time.

Please answer back. I need to know you are okay.

Love Lithuania,

_Dear Belarus,_

Today's date is Jan. 2nd 1919.

I don't know if you have been reading my letters. And not replying to them.

Or if your government is even letting you read them at all.

I'm at my wits end.

I'm coming for you. And that is final. I don't care how many things are blocking my way.

I will never let them hurt you. And take away your pride and independence.

Love Lithuania,

**Jan 4th 1919 **

I had finally arrived in Belarus. It looked so different form what I last remember.

The people had gone on about their lives. But none of them truly looked alive. I was closing in on Natalya's current home. Their were officers guarding every corner. I handed in my letter to the person in change. Letting them know I was here for work. As I passed that letter through their hands. And they opened the gates for me. I felt relieve wash over me. The kind that I have experienced before. When I was telling a lie to invade enemy territories.

While it is true. I am here for work. This is mostly personal for me. I ran up the stairs. Stopping on every floor to check and see which room was her's. Everything looked spic and span. Nobody on the inside looked at all bothered. Of course they are supports. Of Socialist Soviet Republic Of Byleorussia. My heat started to beat against my chest. I balled my hands into fist, Nails breaking the skin, Breath coming out short.

"Your almost there just a little while longer...do not break down." I finally reached her room. I didn't bother knocking. I twisted the knob to find it was locked. I pulled my hand away. Seeing the blood on the door knob. I twisted it again and this time I broke it. The sight my eyes fell upon. Was Natalya curled up in the center of her bed. Clothes and documents were thrown across the floor. But I saw she was clutching to her chest. The recent letters I sent her.

My heart was broken. Her eyes looked so empty. Like she was being pulled apart. Piece by piece but through all that. She still remained herself. But I could tell her people were giving up.

" Дапамажыце мне." I sat down on the bed next to her. I couldn't understand all of what she said. It's been too long since I have heard her speak. Much more her own language. But I had a feeling she was asking for help. I picked her up. She felt as weightless as she was deemed hopeless. But I would turn this around. Not just for her sake. But for mine as well. We both need someone to lean on. We both need to come to stand on our own. This may be the one time. In my life that I can say. I have done something for the person I love.

**Feb. 27, 1919 **

I stood in this field of flowers. Waiting I was anxious. But I was happy. Today would be my dream come true. And while I have no clue. How long it will last. I could care less at the same time. I'll do my best to make it work. Over the field with a long white dress. Came Natalya in all her beauty. She stopped a few feet in front of me. "Toris thank you." I hugged her tightly savoring the feeling of her in my arms. "No need to thank me. I love you." Her hands rose slowly returning the hug. "Aš tave myliu" I heard her mumble against my chest. I was going to cry about this later. But right now I broke the hug. And kissed Natalya so this is what dreams feel like coming true.

~Feb. 27th 1919 The Merging Of LitBel~


End file.
